


Squalo VS Zakuro

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Corona di peccati [14]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se lo scontro tra Squalo e Zakuro nel futuro fosse andato diversamente?★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla challenge “Prosthetic Kink Contest!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Fandom: KHR.★ Numero Parole: 593.★ Prompt brevi: 1. Protesi rubata.





	Squalo VS Zakuro

Squalo VS Zakuro

 

Zakuro premette la mano contro il collo di Squalo. Il Capitano dei Varia sentì il fiato mancare, la vista gli si oscurò. La sua pelle pallida si ricoprì di ustioni e boccheggiò.

Intorno ai piedi di Zakuro si creò della lava ribollente, del fumo uscì dalle sue labbra andando a creare delle nuvolette nel corridoio.

Squalo gemette, le gambe gli tremavano.

< I bambini sono riusciti a mettersi in salvo > pensò.

Zakuro piegò di lato il capo e ruggì, i suoi capelli vermigli ondeggiarono e il suo corpo si ricoprì di scaglie vermiglie.

Le fiamme della pioggia di Squalo si spensero e il bagliore azzurro intorno al suo corpo ondeggiò e scomparve.

“Questo mondo appartiene a _Byakuran-sama_. Non c’è posto per dei perdenti” sibilò.

Squalo digrignò i denti e si dimenò, cercando di liberarsi. La lama spezzata della sua spada giaceva a terra, venne ricoperta dalla lava e si sciolse.

“ _VOOOOIH_! Rimangiatelo, feccia!” sbraitò.

Zakuro fece una risata gelida e i suoi occhi rosso sangue brillarono di riflessi color rubino.

“Io sono come la box arma del mio boss. Non posso perdere contro una ‘spada spuntata’. Fatevi da parte Varia, il vostro tempo di assassini è finito”. Socchiuse gli occhi e gli staccò la protesi.

Squalo sgranò gli occhi, vedendo il suo braccio metallico venirgli staccato dalla spalla.

“Parli tanto, ma sei solo un ladro. Finiscimi, se proprio pensi di essere tanto meglio!” sbraitò.

Zakuro strinse il pugno, le unghie gli si erano allungate e i muscoli nerboruti del suo corpo si erano ingrossati.

< Come pensa uno ‘squalo’ di poter rivaleggiare con un t-rex? > pensò.

Gli occhi di Squalo divennero bianchi, mentre il suo arto andava in frantumi per la stretta del suo nemico. I vapori che si alzavano dal pavimento che ribollivano gli mozzarono il fiato, già bloccato dalla stretta contro il suo collo. La teta gli ricadde in avanti, stava perdendo i sensi.

“In fondo il tuo boss non è riuscito a sconfiggere nemmeno Sawada, che il mio boss è riuscito a uccidere con un solo proiettile. Un debole” disse Zakuro con voce canzonatoria.

Le iridi color perla di Squalo ripresero lucidità.

“Cos’hai detto del mio boss?” chiese, stringendo il pugno rimasto.

“DE-BO-LE…” cantilenò Zakuro.

Squalo ululò e raggiunse l’avversario con un pugno al viso, facendolo indietreggiare.

Zakuro si massaggiò il viso, la mascella gli si era spezzata.

“N-non è possibile… niente può superare la mia… barriera…” farfugliò.

Squalo alzò il capo, un bagliore iniziò a emanarsi dal suo corpo e Zakuro, abbagliato, indietreggiò. Si protesse gli occhi con il braccio.

Un arto di ghiaccio comparve a Superbi al posto della protesi frantumata.

“Il mio boss è il più forte dei Vongola, feccia” sibilò Squalo.

Le sue fiamme della pioggia si riattivarono e iniziarono a piovere sul magma, che iniziò a solidificarsi.

“N-non può essere… così fredda…” biascicò.

“La morte è più fredda del ghiaccio. Assaggerai la lama della pioggia del requiem del boss dei Varia!” sbraitò Squalo. Una lama di ghiaccio, dai riflessi arcobaleni, crebbe sulla sua nuova mano. Scattò e raggiunse Zakuro con un fendente al petto. Sangue schizzò tutt’intorno e la corona funeraria crollò a terra incosciente.

“Riferisci a Byakuran che nessuno è più forte del ‘vero’ erede al trono dei Vongola” disse gelido Squalo. Si voltò e i suoi lunghi capelli argentei ondeggiarono dietro le sue spalle.

< Come poteva un t-rex pensare di poter battere un ‘megalodonte’, signore dei mari indiscusso? Io mi evolvo e sopravvivo, lucertola > pensò.

Si allontanò con passo cadenzato, scandito dal rumore dei tacchi dei suoi stivali neri.


End file.
